


[Podfic] Where You Draw Your Strength

by regonym



Series: Mindset Collection [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/351539">Where You Draw Your Strength</a>' by Sidney Sussex. (Part 4 of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/15068">Mindset</a> 'verse, where Clint has OCD.)</p><p>Sometimes, Clint goes beyond the point where he can help himself. Luckily, he's not the only one who knows poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Where You Draw Your Strength

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's warnings:** for discussion of mental health issues.
> 
> Many thanks to [maekala](http://maekala.livejournal.com/) for her wonderfully detailed feedback on my Latin (and for saving me from inadvertently using Ecclesiastical pronunciation instead of Classical). Any remaining errors (as well as my choice to, uh, completely ignore proper dactylic hexameter) are entirely my fault.

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Where%20You%20Draw%20Your%20Strength%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

15 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Where%20You%20Draw%20Your%20Strength%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20Where%20You%20Draw%20Your%20Strength%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym%20\(m4b\).m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym; art by [tarantinofincher](http://tarantinofincher.tumblr.com/post/24862336880/to-successfully-make-a-shot-you-gotta-follow-and)  
  
---|---


End file.
